Ramen Bar
by MaoLing
Summary: My first fanfic. Kakashi and Iruka go to eat ramen :D I don't know if it's any good.. but I hope you like it!


"Iruka ~" Kakashi called out in a happy voice. He ran over to Iruka and kissed him.

Iruka blushed and was very flustered.

"Kakashi, would you please stop doing this in public? It's embarrasing!"

"Now what could ever be embarrasing about my love for you?'' Kakashi said happily as he kissed Iruka again.

"Ahh, stop, People are watching!" People were watching. Some were blushing, whispering, some even took pictures.

The women were drowning in their nosebleeds as they watched the godly gift that heaven had sent them, BL.

"Kakashi..." said Iruka, still embarrased.

"Umm... I understand that you wanna kiss but could we do it somewhere else?" Kakashi looked at him, face full of questions.

Iruka looked down to hide his embarrased face.

"I don't really like to do this in public..." Iruka said shyly, or not do it at all, he thought.

I don't really like this.. being all close and everything...''

Kakashi's face was puzzled. But as he looked at Iruka, his face cleared up.

He didn't really understand Iruka's problems because he himself is a very clingy and free person.

He smiled happily and asked : " So, shall we have some Ramen then? "

Iruka's answering smile was dazzling as he happily answered " Yes!"

He was just happy to get away from this topic.

" Where will we go?"

Kakashi thought for a while and said " Why don't we go to the Ramen shop near the entrance to the village?"

Kakashi likes that place because it's the only Ramen place where he has gone to with only Iruka and no one else.

"Ehh..." Iruka was disappointed " We go there alllll the time "

"That's what makes it so special." Kakashi winked.

Iruka suddenly became very clingy. Kakashi kissed him and he became flustered again. " I told you to stop that!"

How amusing, Kakashi thought. He kissed him again, and again and again.

It was so funny how Iruka changed so quickly from clingy to embarrased. It was a big effort for him to not to start laughing.

They finally reached the Ramen place, which was quite far away.

" Waah, it's quite empty" Kakashi noticed as he walked in." But that's better for us ~ Let's eat from one bowl "

Iruka walked away quickly and ordered 2 bowls of pork Ramen.

" Awwww, come on! Why not?"

Iruka didn't answer as he dug into his Ramen but Kakashi could clearly see his red face.

"You have been blushing quite alot lately'' Kakashi said while taking from the Ramen and passing it to Iruka, who likes meat.

" And who's fault do you think that is..." said Iruka blushing more heavily than before. He took the pork and thanked Kakashi.

Fufufufufu, how cute, thought Kakashi and chuckled.

" What're you laughing about?" Asked Iruka.

" Ah, I was laughing? I didn't even notice" answered Kakashi and tried to laugh it off but Iruka wasn't fooled.

"Really, what were you laughing about?". Iruka looked at him, pleading him with his puppy eyes.

That's too cute, thought Kakashi.

" I was just thinking how cute you are "

" ... I have a feeling that your sexually harassing me..."

"Ah, nooo... Don't say that.. I'm not a criminal ~ " But I might become one , Kakashi thought when he looked at Irukas face.

Iruka excused himself because he needed to go to the bathroom.

Ah, I just thought of something fun, Kakashi laughed as he thought what he was going to do.

He swapped the unfinished Ramen bowls.

Indirect kiss, he thought while eating Iruka's Ramen.

When Iruka came back, he didn't notice anything different. Then he looked at ''his'' bowl (formerly Kakashi's) and asked " Where did my pork go to ?"

My dear, dear meaaat , thought Iruka. (He didn't even notice that Kakashi's bowl has alot of meat :D)

Kakashi flinched and quickly thought up a lie.

"Umm...I ... umm.. saw Naruto ... and... umm... HE ATE IT!"

Irukas face fired up " Whaaaaaaat?"

He looks like a devil, Kakashi thought, but like a cute one.

"Don't sweat it, I'll buy you a new pork. Naruto's just a kid, give him a break."

I just don't want him to find out that it wasn't Naruto who did something, thought Kakashi *sweatsweat*

"Ah, true..." Iruka sat down and started eating it.

Kakashi looked at him, mesmerized ...

Nooo! Im turning into a pervert! Kakashi thought, when he realized the expression he's wearing.

He was almost drooling. Ah, but it's okay, If it's for him , it's okay. Ah, Indirect kiss , Kakashi thought again.

He was like a fangirl in his mind.

Iruka, not even bothered by Kakashi's weird expression, happily finished his Ramen.

"You're not going to eat it?" Iruka asked. He was looking at Kakashi's Ramen bowl.

" Oh, right, almost forgot." No way even in hell I'm gonna miss a kiss with Iruka, even if it's indirect.

I have kissed him but... he has become so distant, Kakashi thought. He wondered, what might be the problem...

He couldn't come up with anything so he finished his Ramen bowl quickly, forgetting to enjoy it for certain reasons.

He stood up and walked away. Iruka followed him out of the Ramen shop.

Kakashi was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Why are you so distant when it comes to kissing?" asked Kakashi. It had been bothering him for a while.

Iruka blushed fiercly and muttered something " ...hy..."

" What? Sorry, I didnt hear it..."

" I'm shy .. It's embarrasing, okay?" Iruka practically yelled out.

" Ah, that's it?" Kakashi had always thought that it had something to do with him. " I'm glad. "

" Eh, about what?"

" Noooooothing ~ "said Kakashi while he grabbed Iruka's hand.

" Stop it... Cmooon ~ stop it! Were in the middle of a street !"

"Who cares ?" Kakashi said. He gave Iruka a kiss on the cheek.

Iruka blushed again.

SO CUTE, Kakashi almost said the words out loud.

"So, where next ?"

A/N : Right now, while editing this fic I wrote a few months ago .. I'm thinking, WTF DID I WRITE ? =-= I feel embarrased..  
No wonder it didnt have many views =-= 


End file.
